


嗷！有没有人在表现惊喜

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 裸着身体 跪在床上 摸着粉刺 听音乐里的人声新的一年希望不再恐惧观赏鱼和继续坚持抵制一切有旁白的电影





	嗷！有没有人在表现惊喜

A：

苹果被泪水挡在唇齿外

昨天黄昏时分射进我瞳孔的那光线今天去哪里了？

给这位生还者播放他自己的心跳提醒他回来

那孩子用舌头去捕捉空气中的尘埃 没有人在表现惊喜

什么时候知道夏天来了的？

什么时候知道你不再需要他的？

什么时候知道自己再不会有更快乐的半天的？？

闻到小哥身上的海洋香水 加发胶 发油 加肥皂水 新鲜汗水 味道的时候

开心地觉知到和我身上捂了一整个雪天的羊毛衫的香味不相融合的时候

没人看到这一切 比如夏天悄然赐予我的新生和欢愉

这是怎样一种情谊啊

没关系 所以这样我也要好好维护她 时令性地给那个人一点聚集的爱 让她更喜欢自己一些 能看到这世界更广阔一些地活下去

怀念 害羞 难 全部用一个词来形容 

就地掩埋今天第三喜欢的月亮

一键一键的音量调节对于他来说太硬了点

裸着身体 跪在床上 摸着粉刺 听音乐里的人声

新的一年希望不再恐惧观赏鱼和继续坚持抵制一切有旁白的电影

可能那不是你 但我的幻想就很好

一不小心还是会想起来 把告白书分成十几段 一天告诉你一些

那是多久前的事情了啊

现在的 你和我都要幸福啊

这幸福开朗的观想也是一种修行

B：

在11点29分的时候 辛苦难耐地等待12点全新且安全的一天的到来

陀思妥耶夫斯基从头至尾都没有用过 自我 这个词

28个小时中 划分出一个私人音乐的时间 诗集分析以及听黑塞的广播

细密 荒诞 浪漫 骨头脱节 连带头发 妆容僵硬

不知所谓的利益吵架之后不解决问题 又马上黏得更紧 我觉得很恶心 真可怜啊

晾衣不干日 水洗棉的含义 这个枕头触感是男朋友 

你不需要的东西 我本身不看重的东西 

因为沟通的停滞和不对等而抑郁丛生

白天他用带卡通图案的卡纸给各类客人包装礼物盒 晚上他蹲在敞开的冰箱前剥开饭团的包装

雨天坐在异性车里呼吸 脑子不断冒出的 我不想要了 我要回家了

沿着手臂血管流淌下来的光线

审美取向分明是个好东西

#当你读到这段话的时候  
你已经昏迷10年了  
我们正在尝试新的治疗方案  
我们不知道这段信息会出现在你梦境的哪里  
但我希望你能够看到  
请赶快醒来#

早上好 陌生人 今天是你放弃生存竞争的第一天 祝你顺利

一种难以抗拒的洁净感和真诚感

我所看到的 在你的背后 都不是全部


End file.
